


Automail

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is an Automail engineer, and the other often fights, wrecking their auto mail. The engineer constantly gets mad about the fighting, not because of the repairs, they just wish the other wouldn’t put themselves in harms way. FMA AU-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automail

“God damn it, “ Ray huffed at the sight in front of him, tapping his foot on the floor with a pout, crossing his arms as he saw the man in front of him, limping, trying to steady himself on an oversized tree branch, his metal hand gleaming in the store light, it was missing a few fingers, and Ray didn’t even have to look down to know that the foot he crafted specially for this person was in shambles. The man’s face was battered and bruised and he had blood splatters all around him in weird places.  Ray sighed.

“What happened this time?” The man shrugged and sat down with an oommph, Ray rolled his eyes, “Joel aren’t you like 40-something? And yet you fight like a three year old on steroids Jesus Christ.” Joel laughed.

“It’s a fucking jungle out there Ray, if you want I can leave and find someone else to fix me up-”

“No, No, that’s not what I meant and you know it. I just hate seeing you all banged up.” Ray pulled up a stool and sat in front of Joel, lifting his left foot up so he could assess the damage. The metal was in complete disarray, just lifting up Joel’s foot made the rest of it come off. It looked like it was burned to a crisp and Joel had blood running all the way up on his leg. Ray sighed and reached for Joel’s hand, it had far less damage, only missing the pinky finger and the ring finger.

“Well, better start with this,” Ray said as he lifted up Joel’s hand to show him what he meant. Joel smirked and nodded as Ray got up and searched around his shop for things he could form into fingers. After an hour or two of molding, re-molding, measuring and coming up with witty remarks to the man sitting in his shop, he was finally done with the two fingers and walked back to Joel. He started to unclamp the hand slightly, and undo some screws. Joel stared at Ray as he did, wondering to himself how Ray could be so good with his hands. Once he had all five fingers again, Joel made a fist and flexed.

“Better?”

“Of course.” So Ray got to working on Joel’s foot. The only thing he had to work with was the metal plate that acted as a connector. Ray would have to make an ankle and the rest of the older man’s foot. He lifted up the older man’s pants to get a better look, and had to keep back a gasp at what he saw. The jeans had been singed at the bottom, but underneath Joel’s leg had a burn mark that traveled all the way up to what Ray guessed would be his thighs, he had blood splattered all around his leg. Ray couldn’t help himself so with a soft hand he traveled up the burn mark. Ray got up and Joel opened his mouth, only to close it again, Ray arrived after 5 minutes with a cold wet cloth. Joel chuckled.

“I don’t pay you to take care of stupid burn marks,” Ray shot Joel a nasty look as he passed the cloth over the marks, making Joel sigh with pleasure. “Why do you care so damn much?”

“Because I like you.” Those words seemed to make the air double in thickness, Joel tried to feel the situation to see if there was any sarcasm in the air. There wasn’t, so Joel smiled and said that he liked Ray too.

“No you don’t,” Ray shot back as he wiped down the blood and threw the towel away, he got up and made his way to his work bench, taking out a sheet of metal and drawing a faint and really rough design of a foot on it. Joel sat up straighter.

“Did I fucking stutter? I like you.”

“Yeah and you really show it when you come around half dead, battered, covered in blood and broken.”

“Well it’s your job to fix me!”

“I know!” Ray shot back venomously, dropping the metal he was working with and he hung his head.

“I just hate seeing you hurt.”

“You should see the other guy.”

“You should shut the fuck up Joel.” Joel reached for the stick he was using to hold himself up and made his way to Ray.

“What’s the matter with you?” Quickly, soft lips were pecked on Joel’s mouth.

“That’s what’s the matter with me,” Ray said with a hint of embarrassment. Joel sighed.

“I’m old enough to be your dad.”

“And I’m old enough to not give a shit.” To prove that, Ray then kissed Joel again but more vigorously, the taller man kissed back with the same enthusiasm. Lost in the moment he let go of his leverage and put his cold hand on Ray’s very warm skin. Joel leaned forward into the kiss, but he couldn’t stop leaning forward so both men came crashing down on the ground. Ray started to laugh and Joel groaned, hugging Ray tighter and making Ray mutter something about asking for dinner first.

“So are we a thing now?”

“Why not.”

“Will you stop getting hurt?”  
“Will you give me a discount?” Ray punched Joel playfully on the arm. After a while, Ray was really starting the feel Joel’s weight on him so he pushed him off.

“Do you need help getting up?”

“No I’m fine on the ground.”

Ray laughed at that, and Joel the realized that he would do anything to keep Ray laughing.


End file.
